Memories
by Ninja never quit
Summary: This is a series of one-shots on the ninja's memories. I'll try to make them even but there may be an abundance of Kai stories XD. Anyways, enjoy the memories of the ninja!
1. Flaming Anger

"Hey fireboy," someone called. I whizzed around and saw it was Brad, the dumbest, meanest person in our school.

"What do you want," I said rigidly.

"Your money," he said sneering. He came one step closer. I backed up. "I don't wanna hurt you," I said stammering.

"What, you scared?" He mockingly asked lunging towards me. I braced myself. It suddenly got hot around me. I didn't mind though. After a few seconds the heat subsided. I saw Brad laying on the floor with nasty burns on his arm and hands.

"Mon-monster," he said wide eyed and pointing at me. Everyone around me was staring at me with fear. Then the teachers started to come. I just ran. I didn't know where I was going or what I was doing.

"Kaito Smith please come to the main office," I heard. I ignored it and ran. I knew running wasn't gonna help, but I continued. They'd soon call my dad and tell him what happened. I just went home. He looked at me disappointed.

"How do you think it feels to hear your son gave a kid burns that could've killed him and ran away from school?" he asked angrily.

"It was an accident," I said.

"You accidentally ran away?" He asked frowning.

"No, but I didn't mean to burn him."

"I know son," my dad said calmly.

"No, you don't," I said now annoyed by his calmness "You don't know anything!". My hair felt hot for a second. My dad looked at me concerned.

"I know I'm a monster you don't need to stare," I said locking myself in my room.

*5 hours later*

I heard my dad sigh.

"Kai open up," he said banging on my door. I refused.

"Kaito Huo Smith open up." I cringed at my name. I hated it. It's so bland and exotic at the same time. That doesn't even make sense. I opened the door.

"If you're a monster, so am I," my dad said holding up a fiery fist. I was shocked. He never told us he had fire powers. He got up and left.

"Oh, you're grounded and can't do anything after 5," he added. I grumbled. I had nothing to do so I just slept. Even though my dad was mad, I slept well knowing I wasn't alone.

 **A/N I am super excited for this series. Every chapter will be another memory from the main 4 ninja. The order will be: Kai (bc I'm bias XD), Jay, Zane, and Cole. They won't all be childhood because Zane didn't have one. Enjoy!**

 **-NNQ**


	2. The Jetpack

"Is this camera on? Helloooo? Oh it's good. I'm Jay Walker. I'm 9 years old and I've made a huge technology uh... adversary, no advancement yea that's the word. I have made a fully functional jet pack, and I, Jay will test it." I strapped it onto my body. "3...2...1 lift off," I didn't fly though. Smoke surrounded me. I quickly squirmed out of the jet pack and ran. It blew up in a small explosion. I coughed and saw my hard work in pieces.

"Back to the drawing board," I said to myself. For the next 6 or 7 weeks, I worked tirelessly after school trying to get the jetpack right.

"This is Jay Walker, test 3 on my revolutionary jet...oh shoot,"

"It's Jay Walker on test fif... Ugh not again,"

"Just Jay Walker on test 36 for my jetpack. Launch in 3,2, oops, NO not the red button,"

"Test what even is this 87? Sure let's go with that. Test commencing in 3, 2, 2 and a half, 2 and a quarter, WHY ISN'T IT TURNING ON?"

"Test 338 this is Jay Walker with my jetpack, which probably won't work. Eh who needs a count down, let's just get this over with. OH MY GOSH I'M FLYING! THIS JUNK ACTUALLY WORKS! Wait, how do I steer this? WAAHHHHHHH HEEEEEELLLP MEEEEE!" I ended up with a broken arm, a fractured ankle, and scar on my eyebrow. It was worth it though. I had never felt more accomplished in my life. I had made a jetpack.


	3. A Friend

My father was sitting at his workbench tinkering away.

"What are up you making?" I asked.

"A bird Zane, come look." I walked over. I sensed it was a model falcon. It's still unmoving eyes were eerie yet comforting. They were warm, versus my icy blue eyes.

"It's gonna fly soon. Isn't that exciting?" My father asked with his eyes gleaming.

"Indeed it is most amazing," I said enthusiastically. I would have another mechanical friend. My father loved creating robots. It was his passion. He said I was his most amazing invention though. My core was not a battery. It is something else that my father wouldn't say. It makes me have emotion, feel pain, and overall, act like a human. I could blend into society. I also look human. I have pale skin, very light blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. In the tests with me and society, people said I was cold. Didn't feel sympathy. Didn't laugh. I didn't think I was offensive towards anyone. My friends called me Jack Frost since it always got cooler when I entered. I never minded cold. It always allowed me to think clearly.

"It's done!" My father exclaimed. I rushed over.

"Can I do the honors father?" I asked.

"Of course," my father said handing me the control. I pressed the button. It's eyes flashed on. The falcon squawked. It flew with poise and majesty.

"Look here," my father said pointing at a screen. It showed what the falcon was seeing. I was fascinated. It then flew to my shoulder. I was a tad uneasy because Falcons aren't usually friendly. This was a robot though. I stroked it's head. I had made a new, long lasting friend.


	4. Triple Tiger Failure

Today was my shot. I pushed my jet black hair out of my eyes. I had to pull off this move. Otherwise, my quartet would be mad. We were backstage.

"Cole!" I heard my dad yell. I spun around and saw him coming towards me. I gulped. Did someone tell him that I broke the desk by kicking it? I swore my friends to secrecy so if they did...

"I just wanted to tell you to give it your all out there," he said with a gleam in his eyes. I internally sighed in relief. Nobody told him. My quartet was going out onstage in 10 minutes. I was terrified. I never was a performer. I always hated the large crowds staring at me. My dad, who was my toughest coach and critic, wanted me to do the triple tiger sashay. It's the hardest dance move ever created, which only the creator could do. Nobody else has ever done it. In practice, I never was able to complete it. So today, I hoped for the best. The 10 minutes felt like 10 seconds as my quartets name was called. My stomach was in a huge knot, like when you go down a drop on a roller coaster. I did the first part of the dance fine. Then, my moment was coming up. I started to panic. I accidentally hit one member of my quartet. The light went on me. I did the first step right, the second part right, and I was gonna land the third part. Only I didn't. I landed on my face. I heard 'Oooh's coming from the audience. I ran off stage. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my dad walk out. I went home. I was strong. Abnormally strong for a seven year old. I could lift my dad with no problem. So what I did was I swung from building to building like a monkey. When I got home, I wrote my dad a note.

 _Dad,_

 _I am going to the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts to better my skills and redeem myself. I will write often. I'll miss you a lot._

 _Cole_

I had no intention of going there though. I ran off and attended school in Ninjago City just to complete my education. Nothing except the part saying I'll write often was true in the letter. I began my life as the new and improved Cole. On weekends, I'd test my strength trying to climb mountains and other things like that. I had never been happier in my whole life. I was free.


End file.
